Rachel Stricks Back
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Rachel gives Puck what he deserves and leaves him wanting more.
1. Chapter 1

**An: this is an idea I had stuck in my head. It's only set as a one shot but maybe continue longer if asked. **

Rachel had woken up halfway through sophomore year, tired of getting slushied by one, Mr. Noah Puckerman. She had enough of it. She had spent 10 years, dealing with his torture. She never understands his fascination with her. Why he chose her to tease and ridicule? Why he decided to cut her pigtails off during naptime in pre-K? Why he rigged a bucket of water over her cabin, that one year they went to Jewish camp together. Then when he invented slushing in the 8th grade, she knew she was his first target. She's been his target since the first day they met. Well, Rachel Barbara Berry has had enough. she was going get even, but it takes a genius to beat Puckerman. Lucky for her, she was that genius that would break him.

Meanwhile, at the local 7-11, Puck and two other football players, Jason and Max, were getting 6 slushies for their targets, Jacob, Artie, Kurt, Sam, Sandra and of course Rachel. Puck changed his daily victims but Rachel was always on his list. He had no actual reason to attack her like he has been. He was surprised she hadn't told daddy on him yet. He knew that one of her dads was a lawyer and another one was an interior designer. He knew strange facts about her, which most didn't know. He couldn't stand her, he even hated her. Well, that was a lie, and he knew it. He just didn't want to admit it. Puck and the two boys then left for school.

Lucky for Puck, Rachel was already standing at her locker putting away her books. She was wearing a short skirt, which he swears he could see her panties, black, he thought they were. He shocked himself out of the thought. As she turned around, he could see that she was wearing a low cut top, showing a little bit of cleavage. Puck could feel his pants get tighter, and his breath hitch. No, he wasn't supposed to be attracted to her, Annoying, spoiled, bratty Rachel Berry. Before he could get out of an awkward situation, and throw a slushy, on another random loser. Rachel walked up to him.

Rachel walked up to him. She could see that he was actually getting nervous around her. She smirked, as she grabbed the slushy out of his hands. Then whispered softly and seductively in his ear,

'Babe, your teasing is getting old. By the way, if you are going keep ruining my clothes, you are going have to buy me more. I'm running kind of low'. She then begin sipping on the slushy, as she turned around and walked away. She flipped her hair over her back, while turning her head to look at him and winked as she went off.

Puck stood there confused on what just happened. Did Rachel Berry just beat him at his own game or was she flirting with him?

**An: so please tell me what you think, if I should expand the story or keep it as a one shot. I just needed to get it out of my head. So review, favorite, alert. Show love however.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: thank you so much, for all the positive review that I have gotten so far. Hopefully, that love will keep on happening. The basic bones of my story will follow the basic bones of what rib has given us for the past 2 seasons but things will be changed. If there are certain story lines that you deem very important, please tell me. So please review. **

Puck stood there in silence, as he watches the small yet overbearing Rachel Berry leave. He was cut out of his trance, once he felt a hand smack his shoulder. He turned around to find his best friend Finn.

'Dude, what's got you bent?' Finn asked

'I think I just got beat by my own game' puck said, staring at Rachel still.

'who are you staring at man?' Finn asked, trying to figure out what Puck was looking at.

Puck quickly looked at Finn.

'nothing man' Puck said quickly 'hey, I have to go to the nurse's. see you at football'

'sure man'

Rachel had spent the whole day, dodging Quinn, Santana and Brittney, a group of cheerleaders, who have hated her since they met her. She never understood where the hate was coming from. She knew she was in trouble though, when Santana showed up next to her, before she was about to walk into glee club practice. The latina pulled her to the side and shoved her against the locker.

'What the hell, do you think you are doing with my man, Rupaul' Santana asked

'I'm confused, I forget, who you sleeping with this week?' Rachel said wittily. 'now if you don't mind, I have glee pratice'

Santana then let go of Rachel and watched her, brush herself off and walk into the choir room.

Rachel watched in surprise, as one Finn Hudson walked into Glee club. Rachel had only known a few things about Finn Hudson. They never talked to each other. She knew he was dating Quinn Fabary, his dad died, when he was little, and most importantly, he happened to be Noah Puckerman's best friend. She looked him up and down with a stern look. She didn't have a plan together just yet, but she knew that Finn would be the perfect person, to manipulate to get to Noah Puckerman, even better. No, she wasn't planning on killing Noah Puckerman. Jail time would defiantly ruin her chances on getting to Broadway after high school. As she left, she could hear Quinn talking to puck.

'no, we aren't going to tell him. I'm going to tell him about the baby, but I'm saying that it's his' Quinn whispered.

'we all know that a lie, princess' puck said.

'whose we? It's my word against yours' Quinn said 'and we all know no one would believe you'

Quinn then walked off, Rachel covered up her listening by making it look like she was going to her locker. She knew why she would use Finn and how it could be used against Puck now. Her plan would ruin possibly 3 lives but she didn't care.

**An: hoping that the thoughts in my head make any sense at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you so much, for the reviews and alerts so far. Seriously 16 reviews and 26 alerts, and that's only after 4 days of publishing, that's the biggest response I have gotten for the 1****st**** 2 chapters. I'm so proud of myself. I'm following the basic skeleton of the show, so if there is a story line that would really be a help, please tell me. Also for those who tell me to update soon. I'm only human, so my updates might vary from 1 day to 2 weeks depending on what the purpose was. Just curious, does anyone else watch big brother in America, because I want someone to talk to. None of my personal friends watch the show. **

Rachel woke up the next morning, bright and early. Well not bright and early, she's always up at 4:30 a.m. way before the sun even starts to peak. She went through her rigorous morning activity. First she wakes up, does thirty minutes on her elliptical machine, then afterwards a shower, then a protein shake and then plotting the revenge of one Puckerman. She planned everything from what she was going to wear to what her next planned moved was for revenge. After placing, her everyday normal outfit of a short skirt, high knee socks with animal sweaters and Mary Jane shoes.

She walked into school at seven o'clock in the morning. She quickly put her stuff in her locker and went off to the choir room. As she was passing Mr. Shuester's office, she could hear the reason why Finn joined the new directions, drugs were found in his locker. She didn't know what kind or even if he really had drugs. She just needed to remember to keep that information in the back of her head. She spent the whole day listening to Quinn tell Finn, sweet nothings in his ear. Rachel couldn't help but smile at what was going on.

Puck had been watching Rachel from a safe distance. He hadn't slushied her yet for that day, which was making him feel off his game. Finn came by him and saw that he was staring at the small annoying chick from that glee club; he was forced to join because drugs were found in his locker, even though he didn't put them there or so he thought.

'Dude is you staring at that Rachel chick' Finn asked

'No, why would you think that?' Puck said, looking at his best friend again.

'She's not bad looking 'Finn said.

Rachel couldn't hear the rest as she left for lunch. After lunch, she was met by a slushy in the face, but not by Noah Puckerman but by Azimio Adams, an overweight football player, who moved last year to Lima from Detroit. She was starting to think there was an unsigned law with the football and cheerleading teams, were it says that 'thall shall make Rachel Berry's life a living hell'. She waited until glee club to strike.

Lucky for her, Mr. Schuester had the idea of doing duets. Rachel was crossing her fingers in her head, hoping that the idiot Finn would be called as her Partner. She was focusing hard on Finn being called as her partner. That she missed Mr. Schuester calling their names together, until the second or third time.

'Rachel, Rachel' Mr. Shuester said, as Mercedes, tapped her shoulder causing her to look at Mercedes then to the front of the room. 'Didn't you hear me? You are partners with Finn'

After glee club was over, Finn quickly pulled Rachel to the side. Rachel seriously couldn't believe how easy everything was falling into place for her.

'Umm, I have to go to football but I was wondering if we could maybe practice sometime' Finn asked nervously

'Well, I have acting class Monday nights, dance Tuesday and Thursday, and vocal lessons Saturday. If you don't have anything going on Wednesday, I can fit you in' Rachel said, confidently.

'Well I was wondering if we could practice tomorrow, during lunch.' Finn asked

'Meet me in the auditorium' Rachel said.

'Umm where is that' Finn asked

'Seriously, you don't know?'Rachel asked confused, 'fine, it's the area of the school that looks really big'

'Oh, well I got to go, Football practice' Finn said, and left.

Rachel let out a breath before she left to go home, to have dinner with her dads and do homework, before dance.

Finn was met by Puck. Puck looked confused about what made Finn, almost 45 minutes late.

'Dude where were you?' Puck asked

'Had a meeting' Finn said quickly, 'I got to go talk to coach; my mom needs me to take her for a prostate exam'

Finn quickly jogged off, leaving Puck confused about what was going on. Suddenly a small brunette caught his eye as she began walking down the street to go home. He knew Rachel was in Glee club, because he knew everything about her. He also knew that it was the only other club on Tuesdays besides chess and science clubs. Whatever Finn was up to, he did not like it one bit.

**An: seriously hope it's good. I'm trying to make chapters longer and longer but sometimes you can only go so far with an idea. Also I feel like I'm a sports commentary writing all this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**An: here's the next chapter of Rachel strikes back. This will combine about 4 or 5 episodes from season 1, same idea but how it's told will be very different. So please review. **

Two days, have passed since Finn was forced to join New Directions, and now he was going to go meet up with Rachel. Finn fumbles at his locker, as he watches Rachel walk towards Finn. He leaves before seeing what happens. Rachel is walking to the auditorium, minding her own business, when Puckerman's foot causing Rachel to fall flat on her face.

'Nice panties, sweetie' Puck smirked, as Rachel got up and brushed herself up.

'Seriously, sweetie? You are aware I could tell your mother about you getting Quinn pregnant?' Rachel said sneakily, as she began to walk away. Puck quickly stopped her by getting in front of her 'Noah, be a doll face and MOVE YOUR ASS'

'Aw, you have been looking at my ass' Puck said jokingly

'Shut up' Rachel said back, 'I have to meet up with someone'

'Who? You have no friends' Puck said.

'Well Mr. Noah Elijah Puckerman, you might want to check with your best friend 'Rachel said.

'I'll keep that in mind. And don't you dare tell my mom' Puck said

'You know for self proclaimed bad ass, you are scared shit less of mother finding out about your current past time' Rachel said, as she moved her hand down his chest then patted him. 'Well I'm late'

Puck watched as Rachel walked off. The girl was crazy, yes, insane, yes, downright annoying, most defiantly, but he could keep his eyes off her legs and ass. He was quickly distracted by Santana and Brittney. Who never left each other's side, if you are dating one, you are dating them both. No way around it, well in Puck's case, it led to a threesome, so he has nothing to complain about.

'Hey Satan, do you know what's been going on with Finn lately?' Puck asked

'Sue said something about destroying the glee club' Brittney said aimlessly without thought. Puck looked confused.

'Quinn found out that Finn joined Glee club on Monday. So now Quinn wants us to join with her, so she can keep track of Man-hands and help sue destroy the glee club' Santana answered

'Wait Finn joined that glee club and who's manhands?' Puck asked

'Well I think she has nice hands, but San doesn't think so' Brittney said. 'It's Rachel berry'

Rachel paced back in forth for about ten minutes, waiting for Finn to arrive. She sat down at the piano and began singing 'beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. She finished the song and looked up to find Finn staring at her.

'You are really good. I'm mean really really good' Finn said 'sorry, that I'm late'

Rachel moved over, to make room for Finn, so he could take a place next to her at the piano.

'No, it's fine. I know you actually have a social life, so I understand you being late' Rachel said, holding back her anger 'how about you sit here, so we can work on scales to warm you up and work on songs'

Finn sat down. They began doing Scales, and singing a few songs for about 30 minutes. Before Finn said he needed a break. Rachel continue to sing her heart out, she only got two words in, before Finn grabbed her and kissed her and quickly ran out of the room.

Finn ran past Puck, without realizing. Puck stood there for a second, as Rachel walked out of the auditorium. Rachel nearly screamed as she saw Puck standing in front of her.

'What was going on in there?' Puck asked

'I was helping Finn, with his singing for glee' Rachel answered back

'What did you do to make him run away?' Puck asked

'I honestly don't know, he was kissing me one moment and the next moment, he's running out' Rachel said 'wait why I am telling you this.'

'Good question, sweetheart' Puck asked.

Rachel quickly left. Puck was there standing all alone.

Rachel walked into Glee club, happy as ever. She was quickly met by Santana, Brittney, Quinn, Puck and two other football players, Matt and Mike. Matt and Mike never caused her trouble, like the other four.

'Mr. Shuester, why is he here?' Rachel said pointing to Puck.

'Stop being a drama queen, Rachel' Mercedes said.

'If he's here, I'm out' Rachel said, leaving the room.

Kurt and Tina quickly followed the small diva out of the room.

'What did you do?' Finn asked, his friend.

'She's not mad at me, you ass. She's mad at you' Puck said

'Why would she be mad at fin' Brittney asked

'Well apparently he kissed Rachel, and now I'm taking blame for it' Puck said.

'You did what?' Quinn asked.

'He's making it up I didn't kiss her' Finn said.

'Yeah, she told me and your friend down there was having issues during lunch'.

Kurt and Tina ran all over, trying to find out where Rachel had gone.

'Seriously, how can we lose her?' Kurt asked.

'No idea, let's try outside' Tina said.

Sure enough, the two found her, next to a tree crying. Everyone knew that Rachel could be over dramatic. She even knew that she could be over dramatic but getting kissed by her arch rival's boyfriend was never part of her scheming plan.

'Are you okay Rach?' Kurt asked

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Just pissed that my first kiss wasn't who I wanted it to be with.' Rachel said, she wasn't completely lying, she would have preferred it to be someone besides Finn.

'Come on, let's go back to glee' Tina said.

'Okay' Rachel said.

Rachel, Kurt and Tina rejoined Glee. Mr. Shue gave them a nod, as the three sat on the other side of the room, as everyone else expect for Artie, mike and Matt.

'Alright, we are just singing random songs, no categories' Mr. Shue said. 'Rachel, do you want to go first?'

'Sure' Rachel said, she quickly got up, whispered in the bands ear. She begins to sing 'girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. As she sang the song, her eyes connected with Finn and Puck's a few times. This pissed boy Santana and Quinn off and Rachel knew it.

Santana went next with Cannibal by Ke$ha, then Artie with, then Quinn singing Alice Keys, 'if I ain't got you ', followed by all the other glee members. Glee club ended soon after, Rachel was trying to leave but she was stopped by the cheerio trio.

'Manhands, what was with that song?' Quinn asked.

'I just felt like singing it' Rachel said. 'Also, your boyfriend kissed me. So you might want to put him in line'

Puck slammed the door as he arrived home. Soon enough, his mom was coming out of the laundry room. He knew that he was in for an earful. His mom hated when he slammed doors.

'Noah Puckerman, what's got you all upset, that you have to slam my front door' his mom said staring at her son. She always knew when something was wrong.

'Please don't be mad at me, momma' puck said. He never used that word, well not since he was 4.

'Momma, Noah Puckerman, what did you do?' his mom snapped back.

'I had sex with Quinn Fabary'

'Isn't she dating Finn?'

'Yeah, and I got the crazy psycho pregnant'

'You really need to stop sleeping around, find a nice girl, like Rachel from temple'

Puck's little sister Sarah, walked into the room.

'Mom, can I go to Suzie's tonight' Sarah asked

'Only if you picked up that room of yours and did your homework', Mrs. Puckerman answered

'Yes mom' Sarah said

'Mom, anyone but her' Puck answered back

'Are we talking about Rachel Berry? Brother, you can't take your eyes off of her.' Sarah said back, teasing him, he walked up next to her and gave her a nuggie on the head. 'Hey my hair'

'Children please, I have to go to work, so Noah, can you please take your sister to her friend's house?' Mrs. Puckerman said

'Sure mom'

Puck was walking by the berry residences, as he saw Rachel come out of her house, crying.

'What's wrong, princess?'

'Why you here?'

'Walking around, bored.' Puck said, 'you?'

'My dad's are leaving again'

'What do you mean again?'

'They just got back from a three month cruise, and now they are going to California'

'Are they moving without you?'

'No, not yet. I just hate that they don't stay around or least tell me who my mother is'

'Wait you don't know'

'No, if I did I'd have better fashion sense'

'That is true'

'Shut up'

'Rachel, I was wondering, if you would be my girlfriend' puck asked.

'This isn't a trick is it?'

'No trick, I promise'

'Okay, yes. I'll be honored' Rachel said, as puck pulled her into a hug. She couldn't believe how easy her plan worked. Now she had to think of a new plan, to drop him but make him want more of her.

**An: I know there was a lot of talking. Hope the chapter was alright. More Quinn/Rachel fights to come along with more Puckleberry relations. **


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I spending next week up north, watching at my baby girl cousin from Jersey. I haven't seen her since Christmas and also been watching a lot of FRIENDS, this week. So here's the next chapter of Rachel Strikes back.**

It had been three days since Puck randomly asked Rachel out. He didn't understand why he even asked her. He also didn't understand why she said yes and neither did she is. Rachel needed to change her plan and fast. She began to think to herself.

_Okay, this might work I can date him for a week. Then end it with him. But how? Oh why did I say yes to his proposal? Well it wasn't one of those, he didn't ask me to marry me. Well he asked me to be his girl. I'm Noah Puckerman's girl, wow, shake out of it Rachel. This is the guy who has tormented you for years. You aren't supposed to fall in love with him, so quickly. No not quickly ever, he's a Jack ass and he needs to be taught a lesson. _

His thoughts were stopped once Puck came up to her, holding a slushy in one hand. She looked at him and quickly closed her eyes in fear, that he was going to slushy her.

'I'm not going to slushy you. Puck said, she then open her eyes slowly, 'I know grape is your favorite flavor because I have seen you lick your lips'

'Thanks Noah' Rachel said coyly as she took the drink.

Rachel then left puck, behind to leave himself vulnerable to questions by practically anyone, it wouldn't shock him, if the janitor came out of nowhere and asked him what was going on. Instead, he was met by Quinn.

'Are you really dating that freak?'

'Nice to see you too Fabary' puck said 'tell Finn that he's not that father yet'

'Nope' Quinn said 'why her?'

'Jealous'

'Just answer the question'

'She knows that I'm your baby daddy and she's Jewish'

'So why does that matter'

Puck rolled his eyes, they have been friends for how long and she still didn't understand his mother.

'because, I think and I know she will tell Finn or whoever else is in that Glee Club that you are pregnant and I'm the father and my mom always complains how I should date a Jewish girl' Puck said, then in his women stereotype voice 'date a Jewish girl , Noah'

'Just join Glee then, didn't have to date her' Quinn said, 'unless you like her and just won't say it'

'That's a good idea. Thanks Q' Puck said, grabbing her forehead kissed it, and then ran off.

Puck found himself, trying to find Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford from Football. He knew, that would join him in on joining this glee club, because not only did Chang have a strange attraction to Brittney and Rutherford had a crush on that black chick Mercedes it was, he thought. Both guys were good dancers.

'Hey Matt, where's Mike?' Puck asked, tracking the African American near the locker room.

'He's in the locker room'

'Get him'

Matt quickly got in and pulled Mike out.

'This might be a stupid thing for me to ask, but can you join glee club with me'

'Why?' mike asked.

'Well I have reason to believe Rachel might tell them something, that I don't want them to know' puck said.

'You slept with her already' matt said. 'It's only been four days'

'Three, but whose counting' puck said

'Apparently you are' mike said, 'fine I'll do it'

'Yeah, I am in. The more time I can get near that Mercedes chick the better' Matt said.

Rachel sat in glee club with her fellow glee clubbers. She watched everyone file in. Finally, Mr. Shue showed up with three football players behind him. Rachel sat up when she saw that Puck was one of them.

'What about my solo today' Rachel asked

'You, Kurt and Tina will sing after the audition songs of these three' Mr. Shue said, 'Rutherford, Chang and Puckerman'

Ruthford and Chang simply danced to showcase their abilities. Puckerman however pulled at a guitar and started playing and began singing 'sweet Caroline'.

Once he finished up, he left everyone in shock, including Rachel. She might be getting into more then she bargained for.

**An: well, it's going be a little while before the next chapter, because I don't want to skip forward 4 months, but I also don't want Finachel relationship. I'm still doing St. Berry. So I need time to figure how to write out the next few chapters. The last chapter of my forgotten gossip girl fic and warbler love will be updated very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: sorry it has been awhile since almost a month. So before school gets to crazy and I forget some more, I will be updating all my stories. Also I will be trying to write 1-shot smut, very soon and the start of the forbidden sequel (don't know a more clever title yet). Also I need help formatting my sequel, there having twins, should I say the sex early or should I have them wait? When they find out should they have 2 girls, 2 boys, or 1 of each? What should I name them? You can put into a review or message. **

As Puck finished up singing for his auditions, Rachel stared at him blankly. She knew he played guitar, because he did it every year for the temple talent show. However, she didn't know that he sang or that he was that good. Soon after he finished up, Mr. Schuster told him that he was in and that glee club was over for the day. He had a meeting with something or someone, no one really knew nor did anyone care. Rachel kept looking at Puck. Puck took noticed and comment on it.

'Berry, you might want to stop looking at me like that or people might actual think you are letting me do stuff to you'

'But you, when did you?'

Puck walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. He had fallen for her. Well he has been in for her since they were 5, but he never wanted to believe his feelings, because bad asses never did that. He slowly released his lips from hers

'You need to calm down'

'Okay, when did you learn how to sing?'

"I just know how, I never learned' Puck said, 'chick'

'Don't ya chick me' Rachel said, 'now if you don't mind, I'm late for my Pilates classes"

Rachel then got up and left. It took a Puck a second, to transfer in his head, that she mentions Pilates.

'Wait Pilates, like you are very flexible' Puck said, trying not to smirk and think about what he could do with her.

'Yes Noah, Pilates, I'm a dancer. It helps me with that, and it's relaxing and calms me down from the tension people like you give me' Rachel said, as she continued out the door, she was quickly stopped by puck again, when he got in front of her 'hey idiot mind moving?'

'What do you mean by people like me?' Puck said.

'Okay, you have been an ass to me since we were in diapers.' Rachel said. Then walked off.

Puck found himself at the berry household, hours later. He was glad Rachel had answer the door and not one of her dads, especially Leroy, the man scared the crap out of Puck. Not only was he a surgeon, he was also a commander in the marines, the man was tough.

'puck, why are you here' Rachel said annoyed

'because I want to talk to you'

'oh, did you tell your best friend, that you got his girlfriend pregnant'

'no'

'that's interesting, yeah, I have been thinking, and we are done'

Rachel then slammed the door on his face.

The next morning, before Glee Pratice, Puck tracked down Quinn and pulled her into an empty room. He had become pissed after Rachel broke up with him, because he had unsolved feelings about Quinn. Which might be true, and that pissed him off.

'what is your issue, puckerman' Quinn asked pissed off.

'you, why can't you, stop being a bitch, and just tell Finn that the baby isn't his?' Puck said

'why do you care? You want nothing to do with me and you are with manhands now' Quinn said nastily

'her name is Rachel, and I'm not with her anymore. She broke up with me, because she thinks I still have feelings for you' Puck said

'and you are mad about that, you hate her'

'I don't hate her'

'yes you do'

Puck was about to punch a wall, while Finn and the rest of the glee club walked in, minus Rachel.

'you know what, if you aren't going to tell him, I will' Puck said, he turned and looked at his best friend, 'your girlfriend, is a lying whore, who cheated on you with me, and she got pregent, and because she wouldn't grow up and tell the truth. My now ex girlfriend, got pissed about it and broke up with me. and yes Quinn, I do love her.'

No one noticed Rachel, until she ran off.

'I'll go find her' Santana said, Santana then ran off to find the brunette.

**An: hope it was okay, I wanted the truth to come out on different levels and them to break up.**

**Review plz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: here is the next chapter of Rachel strikes back. I'm going say this. When it comes to the show I'm a puckleberry shipper hands down but when it comes to fanfiction writing. I don't stick to my true otp. If an idea is in my head, I will write it . doesn't matter if it's puckleberry, samachel, Brittanna, quick, fuinn, tike ,Chavens, etc. **

Santana spend almost an hour running around the school and the grounds trying to find Rachel. So she just decided to give up and go to cheerio practice, she wouldn't miss Quinn getting knocked as the captain and hopefully Sue would pick her as a replacement. It would put her in a bad mood, if she didn't get to see that. Santana pushed the door open to hear soon yell at Quinn.

'I don't need, want or have room for your pregnant self' Sue yelled 'you are officially off of the Cheerios!'

Quinn didn't say anything, she just ran off into the cheerio locker room.

'Good to see you, Lopez' Sue said smiling. 'You are the new cheerio's captain'

Rachel slammed her bedroom door, and fell on her bed crying. She then got up, look at herself in the mirror, fixed herself off and went back to the high school. She wasn't going to let, what probably was love for Noah Puckerman, stop her plan for destroying him. When Rachel reached the school football and cheerio practices, where still going on. So she sat down on the bleachers and watched. When their practices were over, Puck showed up in front of her.

'Couldn't stay away from me' Puck smirked

Rachel got up and walked over to him.

'you don't love me, you just want me to be another notch in your bed post' Rachel said, then turned around and walked away.

'Dude, why didn't you just pick her up and take her home and do her, like you want' Santana said to her best friend

'Holy shit, San' Puck said, "when did you get here?'

'Just now' Santana said 'aren't you going go after her'

'No' puck said

'No, why not?' Santana said 'you know what, you stay here and pout '

Santana just left, running after Rachel. She finally caught up with the small brunette, across the school at a local park, sitting cross legged on top of a picnic table

'Berry, you should watch how you sit?' Santana said

Rachel turned around,

'I thought you were Puckerman' Rachel said

'Sorry to disappoint you' Santana said.

'Don't be' Rachel said

'he says he's sorry' Santana said

Rachel just got up and started walking off. Santana didn't even try to go after the midget.

Three hours later, Rachel opened the door to Beat's Music shop, in downtown Lima, and sat down at the piano and began to play. Before she could get more than a note out, a strange man sat next to her. Rachel turned to look at him, least 5'9, hazel eyes, curly brown hair, and looks sure of himself.

'excuse me, how can I help you?' Rachel said, confused by his actions

'I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me' the guy said

'you don't even tell me your name, and you are asking me out' Rachel said, 'bold move'

'I'm Jesse St. James, and who are you?' Jesse responsed

'I'm Rachel Berry' Rachel answered

'well ms. Berry, would you like to go to dinner?' Jesse said

**An: hope you enjoyed it. also I'm switching the order of how Rachel dated. So jesse, then finn **


	8. Chapter 8

**An: hope you like this next chapter. Please review.**

Rachel sat there with her fingers frozen on the keys of the piano. She wasn't sure of her answer at that moment of time. One part of her wanted to tell him yes and tell Puckerman to stick it, but there was a part of her that wanted to just want Noah. Of course, she ignored any feelings for one, Noah Puckerman, because she believed it was just a lack of sleep or hunger talking. She stared up into the eyes of the leader of Vocal Aderliene.

'One date and no one knows about it' Rachel said.

'Sure, I won't tell if you won't tell' Jesse smiled, and handed her a piece of paper. 'Add this in your phone'

Rachel woke up the next morning, like she did every day, her rigorous routine didn't change one bit. She got dressed then walked to the public bus stop, so she was able to get to McKinley High, extra early, so she could study for her chemistry test today and work on her song for glee club that day. She had a few songs in mind, a Barbra Streisand song, no that wouldn't work for this situation, Celine Dion, nope. Rachel was the middle of thought, trying to figure out her chemistry homework.

Puck had been woken up at seven in the morning, by his mother. She flicked his light on and wasn't too please that he wasn't up yet.

'Noah Eli Puckerman' his mom yelled, as she walked over and pulled his blanket off of him.

'Mom' Puck yelled as he fell onto the floor, with his naked body exposed, trying to cover up.

'Noah I gave birth to you, I know what you have' his mom said, 'now get dressed, you have to leave 5 minutes ago'

His mom soon enough slammed his door and he began to get dress if he had his way, clothing would be an option not a requirement, especially for Rachel. He then realized what his mind had just said, and he quickly changed the subject to cheerios and racecars. Which lead to the image of Brittney driving a racecar, which should never happen in real life.

Rachel was just finishing up her homework; she closed and put the book away. She then texted a message to Jesse, but had it under the name of Theodore.

'Hey'

Rachel then was met with a slushy in the face, which was delivered by one of the football players. She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself off. After she finished, she felt her phone ringing, she then picked it up

'Hey cutie, I have rehearsal until midnight' Jesse said to Rachel

'Oh, so when do you want our date?' Rachel said.

'Are you free Sunday?' Jesse asked.

'Yeah, I have temple Saturday, and ballet is only for 2 hours instead of 4.' Rachel said, rambling on

'I'll pick you up at 5 pm then' Jesse said, 'bye Hun'

'Bye Theodore' Rachel responded, as she watched puck stare her down as he walked passed her.

Jesse hanged up the phone and mouthed to his self, Theodore. He then was tapped in the shoulder by Andrea, his dancing partner in most of the songs, for vocal Aderliene. Yeah, he was the lead, but he did do partner dances from time to time.

'St. James, Shelby is looking for you' Andrea said, 'something about a plan or deal. I don't know, and I don't care, as long it doesn't ruin our chances of winning nationals'

Jesse just walked away and went to Shelby's office and closed the door.

'You wanted to speak with me coach' Jesse said, looking at a taller, women in her early forties, which looked like what he believed Rachel would when she gets older.

He sat down at the new chairs, which she had just purchased that pervious night. There was nothing wrong with the old ones; she just got bored of the color'

'So did you do what I asked' Shelby asked, Jesse in a low tone.

'I found her at that music store, in downtown Lima. I told her that no one would know about us and we have a date Sunday' Jesse said, 'why do you have such an interest in this girl anyway. Are you trying to recurite again?'

'no that's Allan's job' Shelby said, allan Manester was Vocal Aderliene's manager, he found them new people to join and found small competions for them to compete in. 'Rachel is my biological daughter'

'wait you have a daughter' jess said shock, causing his jaw to drop.

'yes, and I believe it's Rachel' Shelby said 'just go out with her and find a few things out about her. Her fathers and I, made it a deal to only allow Rachel to know the results of who her mom and dad really are, when she turns eighteen. So don't let it slip about what's going on or you'll join Eddie under the stage.'

Jesse gulped in fear when he heard his choir Director say the name Eddie. Eddie Smith, is the Maintenance man, who died in the late 1990's, because he was under the orchestra pit and no one knew he was there and they pushed the button to go down causing him to be crushed to death. He didn't want to be dead like Eddie, he was too young, charming, not to mention charming to leave the world like that.

'I understand clearly' Jesse said

'Now go to class St. James, Practice starts at 3' Shelby said.

Jesse got up and left Ms. Corrican's office.

**An: I pray this chapter was alright, I wanted Jesse's reason to be with Rachel the same, but he doesn't fall in love with her. I felt like vocal aderliene needed to have a secret, and Eddie smith is part of that secret. **


	9. Chapter 9

**An: So since my 21****st**** birthday is this Friday. Yes I was born on the 21****st****, I felt like giving you all, updated chapters and one-shots all week long. So suggest shows, character, and themes, anything you want. I will write them all. **

The room was darkly lighted up by the candles that were placed at each table. Red velvet rubbed the souls of their shoes, and purple covered the windows, to block the sunlight from beaming through as it set for the evening. Rachel had never had a dinner date, and the last time she had a fancy dinner was she was 13 and had her bat mitzvah. She looked across the small round table, to find a guy dressed in a tux with curly mob hair with hazel eyes staring at her beauty.

'You look great tonight, Rachel' Jesse said

'you do to Jesse' Rachel responded back, it wasn't exactly a lie, Jesse was attractive to look at, but despite all she wanted to disagree with she couldn't get, she can't get that one Noah Puckerman out of her head. Thankfully the waiter came at that time for them to order their drinks, or she would have never snapped out of her train of thoughts.

'What can I get for you today' the tall stuffed up waiter asked of the young couple,

'Can we have two waters and 1 steak and 1 vegan lasagna' Jesse said, he usually didn't order for his dates, but it was all part of the plan that Shelby had set for him. Something about being a gentlemen or something. He didn't know, his dad was too busy sleeping with the maid, for him to know what a real man did, and his mom knows very well but chooses to ignore it by spending his money in Italy buying clothes for her and her poodle.

'You didn't have to do that' Rachel said to him.

'Yes, I did. The gentlemen always order for the lady. Besides I saw you practically drooling over the food of the women four tables down from us.' Jesse said.

After about a half an hour, the waiter came back with their orders and left the young couple to be alone again, in the crowded room.

The next morning at school, Puck had a shitty morning, trying to convince Quinn that he would be a good father was hard, but convincing his hard-core Jewish mother that he was still a good son, was even harder. He slammed his locker, to find a well-too-happy Rachel Berry practically skipping down that hall. He knew he wasn't the cause of it and he hated that. For some reason, that even he did not understand, only he was allowed to either piss her off or make her that happy. Santana came up behind him and pinched Puck on his sides to make him scream like a little girl. Santana started laughing at the big Jewish bad ass.

'Stop laughing, Lopez' Puck said.

'Stop looking at berry, like a lion looks at a zebra then' Santana said.

'I don't want to eat her' Puck said

'Yes, you do' Santana said, 'and you are upset because Rachel had a date last night'

'Wait, she had a date, how do you know?' Puck said eager for information.

'My cousin Adrianna works at the restaurant and sent me a picture of Rachel with a guy' Santana said, taking out her phone and showed him the picture. Neither Santana nor Puck knew who the guy was, but thankfully Kurt, had walked by at the same time.

'Yo, Kurt, hold up for a sec' Puck yelled.

The thin waist male diva stopped in his tracks and turned around, to be in front of Puck and Santana.

'How may I help you and not get shoved into a dumpster' Kurt said,

Santana pushed her phone on Kurt. Before they could even ask, his eyes widen.

'That is Jesse St. James. He is vocal Aderliene's main soloist, at Carmel High School' Kurt said, 'for glee club sake, someone needs to make sure, and they don't go past the first date'.

Puck looked confused; he didn't understand what the big deal was about this Jesse guy, except that he should be known where near, Puck's Rachel.

Later that day during glee club, the room was filled with the rainbow of different glee club members. In the front, you had Tina sitting on Artie's lap but sneaking looks to Mike Chang, who was sitting in the back row. Brittney sat next to Brittney with Santana next to her, then Finn and Quinn was next to them. Matt was sitting next to Puck and Rachel on either side of him, and Kurt and Mercedes were off in their own corner. Mr. Shuester was the middle of telling them their next assignment, when a curly bob walked in.

'Excuse me, I'm new here, and was told Glee Club met here' Jesse said, talking to Mr. Shuester and caught the looks of all the dropped Jaws.

**An: be on the lookout for another update of this story and others in the next few days.**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: yesterday was my 21****st**** birthday. Currently writing after having a little bit of alcohol. Those who have read. Sam returns to Ohio and Waiting, I will began updates on those stories once I finish up my current stories. So I may not start those until Xmas time. **

Rachel stood there in horror as her current boyfriend, who is supposed to be a secret. He was standing in the choir room right in front of her. Why was he there? What happened to keeping their relationship a secret? Not telling anyone about them? She could stand to look at the curly hair traitor. She turned him by looking down, while he was singing and sneaking looks at Puck. Once Mr. Shuester called Glee club over, she didn't miss a beat and got up and just left the choir room. She had blinders over her eyes. The brunette was so determined and mad at Jesse. She got halfway home without realizing that she was going go home with Santana that day until she got a text from the Latina chick

'Where are you' – it's Santana

Rachel just deleted the text message and continued home. When she got to the house, she slammed the door shut, ignored her father's welcome home greeting and went into her room and slammed the door shut and just cried. She then could hear a voice talk to her fathers and her father's telling that said voice to go up the stairs. Rachel proceeded to cover her face with a pillow and groan. Someone opened the door and spoke

'Rachel can we talk?" the male voice asked

Well this set Rachel right off. She took the pillow off her face, sat up really fast then chucked her pillow at the traitor.

'Oww' the guy yelled.

'That didn't even hurt, Jesse. What happened to having a secret relationship?' Rachel said.

'I wanted to spend more time with you' Jesse said, looking his girlfriend in the eyes.

'We made a deal. I don't meet your glee club and you don't meet mine. You totally just broke that rule and the fact they aren't supposed to know about us.' Rachel said pissed off. 'Good job loser'

Jesse left his girlfriend to think about what he was going to do next. When he got back to his uncle's apartment, the small package, he received from Shelby Corsican, earlier that week. He stared at it and started to wonder if he was doing this for completive edge or he was really falling in love with Rachel Berry.

Santana had gotten pissed off. She waited for twenty minutes, after glee practice, before she decided to leave the school and go home. Half way home, she had a change in plans and did a u-turn and drove towards the Berry household. As she was pulling around the corner, she saw the curly mobbed head guy named Joshua, Jessica, James. Santana wasn't sure, nor did she care. She just felt her blood boil more when she watch him leave the berry household and hop into his car and drive off. Santana then pulled into the same spot, Jesse left. Santana stopped her car and slammed her car door shut then went the front door and started knocking on it. Luckily for Santana, Rachel's dads had the week off and were just in the front room, watching a Barbara Walters special about a murder. Rachel's short Jewish father let Santana in and then pointed to upstairs. Santana went up the stairs to find a very pissed off Rachel pacing back and forth, cursing under her breath. Rachel's eyes soon met up with Santana

'What the fuck do you want' Rachel said angrily

'I just wanted to see how you were doing. You kind of just left' Santana said.

'I'm pissed off' Rachel said.

'I can see that' Santana said. As she sat down on the brunette diva's bed. 'Come sit, talk to auntie Santana'

Rachel followed Santana's suggestions and sat down on her bed and sat there quietly. Santana then turned to Rachel and grabbed Rachel's hand and began to rub it. Rachel pulled her hand away.

'Stop doing that' Rachel said towards Santana

'Something is going on between you and that Jesus weirdo and I want to know' Santana asked curiously.

'It's Jesse and we are technically well dating'

'You are dating that thing' Santana said angrily trying not to yell.

'We went on one date, but now I'm really thinking about ending it with him' Rachel said.

'I could get puck to give him a date with the trash can' Santana said.

Rachel's eyes widen at the mention at Puckerman's name.

'No we are not letting puck do anything' Rachel said. 'I want him to have nothing to do with my love life'

'Yeah, sure and those looks you gave towards him in glee earlier, totally say different' Santana said as she got up on the bed and walked toward the door. She then paused to speak. 'If you change your mind, call me, because I have this feeling that this Jesse guy is going ruins you'

Rachel watched as Santana left.

The next morning went better than the previous night. Rachel's day was fairly normal. She ignored Jesse and she wanted to keep it that way. She thought she was doing well until an arm pulled her into the janitor's closet and kissed her. She then left the room not knowing who kissed her but finding Jesse staring at her on the other side. Now she had to talk to him. She had no other choice.

**An: let me know, what you thought about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**An: i have been playing with the idea of a criminal minds/ Glee crossover. It's going be based on Rachel/S. Reid. i have a list of people who are going be killed or had been before the story starts. I'm having a difficult time figuring out a person who is trying kill everyone off. So once I figure that out and I finish off some of my other stories, this story might be one that may happen in the future. I will write the 1****st**** chapter, before the new year, to see if its worth continuation.**

Rachel looked at Jesse. She was about to explain herself. That what happened, wasn't her idea, that she was attacked and pulled into that nasty Janitor's closet. That making out with random guys in random closets wasn't her thing. When she was going to open her mouth to speak, the closet door opened up. Rachel turned around to find Puck standing there. She didn't realize how long she was actually staring at Puck until Jesse said something.

'Rachel, if you are going stare at him. what's the point of even being in a relationship' Jesse yelled, while looking at the two Jews. Rachel turned around and looked at Jesse.

'so you want to finish this. Fine we are done' Rachel yelled, 'leave, go back to Vocal Aderliene, I don't care!'

Jesse could have punched that Puckerman kid in the face, but he knew that the guy could beat him up, twice as much. So instead he chose to run off, to his car and go back to Carmel high school. Rachel turned back to Puckerman.

'What the hell, Puck?' Rachel said 'why did you do that?'

'Oh, don't pull this on me, you liked it' Puck smirked.

Puck's comment ticked Rachel right off, enough to where she slapped him across the face then told him that he ruined her life and to fuck off, all in Hebrew. She had forgotten that he knew how to speak Hebrew. Puck could have kissed her and pulled her back into the closet, because he was so turned on to her right now. He didn't understand why, he was supposed to be appalled by her, not fall in love with her. He wasn't supposed to be her Tarzan to his Jane. So he just left, leaving the girl with her thoughts.

Meanwhile at Vocal Aderliene rehearsal, Shelby was in the middle of observing the new number the group was working on. Jesse slammed the back door pissed, Shelby then caught eye of the pissed off senior. Shelby then told the group to continue practicing the dance, while she had a conversation in private with Mr. St. James.

'What in the hell, are you doing back, here?' Shelby asked angrily, 'we had a plan, join their glee club, become close, give her the letter, find out their plans for Regional's'

'She's your daughter, how about you go and talk to her? Yeah, she and I got along, but I can't be in a fake relationship. When she thought it was real one, even though it was obvious, she's clearly in love with a guy' Jesse said, 'I maybe evil, but this is your fight not mine'

Jesse then walked off. Shelby yelled at him to come back, but was ignored.

Puck had decided to skip football practice, and find a place to sit in private. He thought, he was alone, until he looked up and found a somewhat noticeably pregnant, ex-cheerio, twin.

'What is wrong with you?' Quinn asked, sitting next to Puck

'I could ask you the same thing' Puck said, back. 'Rachel was dating that Jesse kid.'

'Why are you upset about that?' Quinn said. 'You don't like her'

'I think I may like her. Well I made the mistake of pulling her into the closet and making out with her. She never said anything for me to stop though' Puck said.

'Have Brittney talk to her. She's good at getting how you feel out' Quinn said, 'its insane'

'I'll consider it' Puck said, 'she was really pissed at me, but I could tell she has feelings for me'

'How do you know that' Quinn asked, even though she knew puck since 4th grade, she never understand the Puckerman logic.

'She gave the look like she was thankful what happened, and that she didn't regret what happened but the timing wasn't the best. It wasn't exactly a good thing though, because she swore at me, in Hebrew. I think she forgot I know what she was saying.' Puck said, he then sighed when he was finished.

'Well, just let her have her space for a little bit' Quinn said.

Rachel was absolutely pissed, enough to where she kept opening and closing her locker, over and over again. Finn was walking to his locker, to grab his backpack. When he found the small diva, doing that, he quickly grabbed her locker door, then pulled her away from it, and turned her around to face him. She tried to let go but he tightened his grip around her wrist tighter.

'Let go of me' Rachel yelled.

'Rachel, something is wrong' Finn said, 'I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I know something is wrong'

'Puck ruins everything' Rachel yelled.

'I know, how about we forget about how stupid Puck can be and we hang out, tonight you and me, and we going bowling' Finn said

'What's bowling?' Rachel said she never did activities outside of the performing arts. She didn't even know what football was until she was a freshmen in high school.

'You don't know what bowling is? I thought everyone knew' Finn stated, he watched as the tiny brunette shook her head. 'Fine, I'll drive you home, so we can drop off your bag, and then I'm taking you to go bowling. Don't tell me you have homework to do, because we all know, you finish it before you even leave class.'

Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn's comment. She never understood what was so wrong with being efficient and getting her homework done in school. Yeah, she had a 4.0 and had the ability to sing and dance since before she could walk. She followed Finn out to his truck. They drove over to her house to drop her stuff off.

Jesse absoulty hated that he had to break up with Rachel. Well, not really they had nothing in common, expect for they were obsessed with musical theatre. He did however feel bad for not telling her his reasons for breaking up with her. His best friend, Andrea, another vocal Aderliene member, came walking out of practice. She spotted Jesse pacing back in forth. She pulled her best friend to the side, and began shaking him.

'What is wrong with you?' Andrea said.

'I was dating Rachel Berry' Jesse said, 'she's the leader singer of New Directions. Shelby was having me, become friendly with her'

'Why?' Andrea asked confused.

'Shelby's Rachel's mother, now I have to find a way of delivering the letter, and getting revenge for something' Jesse said, kind of hoping Andrea didn't hear the revenge part.

'Revenge?' Andrea asked curiously. 'Explain, James.

'Rachel was making out with this one guy in a janitor closet and I caught them' Jesse said 'I could tell they loved each other but I want it to look like she really hurt me.

Andrea just nodded and quickly began to give a plan out to Jesse.

Finn took nearly twenty minutes, to show Rachel how to just learn the basic of bowling. The first time, she tried; the ball didn't go down all the way. The second time, it was a gutter ball. The third time, she dropped the ball on Finn's foot. She got Finn to scream like a five year old girl.

'Rachel, don't you dare pick up another ball' Finn yelled, as he went to a seat and sat down.

Rachel ran off and got some ice and came back.

'Here' Rachel said, handing the ice to Finn. 'I'm sorry about that apparently, bowling isn't my thing'

'That's fine. Want to go see a movie sometime' Finn asked.

'Like a date?' Rachel was confused, was it a date or just friends. Her question was answered when he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her softly.

The next day at school, Rachel and Finn walked down the halls holding hands. They both were aware, they weren't all the way happy with their choices in life, but they could get temporary happiness of some kind, even if it was fake, together. Puck and Quinn both watched as the new couple walked past them.

'I'll help you get her, if you help me get him' Quinn said

'Deal' Puck said


	12. Chapter 12

**An: this update will be one of my last for a little bit. I will write them out in a notebook, but I can't promise frequent updates. First off, I broke my laptop charger; second, school is beating me up that ass. I promise the current stories will get finished and my promised new stories will be started.**

Rachel was having a good month. Even though it didn't start that way, in fact it started pretty badly; well it was good for like the first four days. Then one day, Puckerman decided to pull her into the dirty Janitor closet and kiss her deeply. She hated it, well that was a lie, and she quite enjoyed it. She just couldn't fall in love, with the boy she has hated since Jewish pre-school. Well, this kiss ended up pissing her off more then turning her on in the end, because it ended her relationship with Jesse St. James. It wasn't a five star relationship or anything like that, but he wasn't a bad looking guy to focus on. So she ended up running right into Finn Hudson's arms. After Finn took her out to bowl, who knew there was something the infamous Rachel Berry could never be number one at?

It was now the beginning of November, and Rachel was walking home alone from school. Finn had some type of tutoring or studying session with Mike or Artie. She usually walked the same home everyday, for the past four years. This path included, a half mile, out of order train tunnel, that hadn't been in use for least forty years. She was not even half way through the dark tunnel; she was so used to walking it in the dark that she never cared to carry a flashlight. When she felt a sticky gross smelly substance it her face, she then felt what could only be described as feathers, be thrown on her. Before the small brunette, could react, lighters flicked on, and showed the faces of the vocal adrenaline team. Jesse then stepped foreword.

'Why?' was the only thing Rachel could say?

'Because you broke up with me' Jesse said, him and the other members left.

They just left her, a dirty mess; stranded in the one tunnel she claimed her santurary was now her hell. She broke down and tears, but instead of falling to the dirty floor, like her mind wanted to do, her heart and feet made her run out of that tunnel. She then found her phone, someone they missed her hands, and called Finn. After five times of trying and no answering, Rachel gave up. She then started to walk home and realized she was going be the only one home. So she walked over to the Puckerman's instead. Yeah, she and Noah, absolute hated each other or so both want to believe that. Ms. Puckerman had always taken care of Rachel, when her dad's had business meetings or trips, or when she and Puck both had the flu, because of each other. Rachel stood there nervously as she rang the door bell, praying to god, Puck wouldn't answer. Lucky, it was Puck's sister Sarah, who was only ten, answer the door.

'Rach, what happened?' Sarah asked, almost scared.

'Is your mom home?' Rachel said, 'and is your brother?'

'Mom's in the kitchen and I think Puck's in his room' Sarah said

Sarah then took Rachel into the kitchen. Once, Ms. Puckerman took a look at Rachel, she almost cut her own finger off, because she wasn't paying attention.

'Dear Jewish god' Ms. Puckerman said, as she placed the knife down, 'Rachel, dear, what happened, to you?'

'My ex, wanted to get revenge for me breaking up with him, last month. So he egged and feathered me' Rachel said, she didn't want to tell momma Puckerman, the real was because he broke up with her because of Noah and her making out in a closet. Wedding magazines would show up out off nowhere.

'oh, I'm so sorry for his immaturity, why don't you go use the bathroom, across from Noah's room' Ms. Puckerman said, 'don't worry, he's playing video games with his door closed'

Rachel then nodded, she made her way into the bathroom and progress to take her shower. Puck decieded to come out, from his halo game, he was playing with Artie and some other person in Colorado or some place like that, to get some snacks. He heard the shower going and thought nothing of it. He then walked into the family room, to find his mother and sister watching tv.

'umm mom, whose in the shower?'

'Rachel is. Now Noah, don't go bothering her. She is kind of traumatized right now' Ms. Puckerman said, trying to reason.

'Why?' Puck said,

The Puckerman's had not realized that Rachel had gotten done and was now in one of puck's robes outside of the bathroom.

'Momma, can I put my clothes in the wash?' Rachel asked.

'Sure dear' puck's mom answered, 'puck go help her'

'Mom' puck groaned.

'It will take like two minutes' Rachel said.

'Fine' puck said.

Once the two of them were alone in the laundry room in the basement, puck just had to ask.

'So are you wearing anything at all?' puck asked.

'Let's think I had to change once already, thanks to your slushy and then my ex-boyfriend through eggs and feather on me, in the tunnel I walk home in everyday, because I hate the woods. So no Noah, I lack clothing underneath this and no you may not, do with me. I'm extremely pissed off, at Jesse, at myself, at you and especially at Finn' Rachel let out.

'I understand everything, but why Finn and why yourself' puck asked

'Because I called Finn like five times, and he has yet to call me back' Rachel said, 'he usually answers on the first ring, or texts me why he can't pick up'

'Oh, want me to beat my best friend in the face' puck asked

'And statements like that are why people think you actually are in love me with me' Rachel said.

'Badasses don't fall in love' Puck said.

'Oh okay, so has Quinn told you what she's doing yet?' Rachel asked, and saw Puck's face drop. 'That's what I thought. Just please stop trying to save me, when you are just making it more of a hell'

'What are you talking about?' Puck asked

'seriously, you just asked if you couldn't pound Finn's face in. you did the same thing, when Jacob flipped my skirt up in the second grade, or Karosky managed to get my bra off, when we were in science together. You tease, make fun of me, and make my life a living hell, yet when someone else does it, you get pissed off' Rachel said. 'Either, you hate me that much or you have been lying for all your life and you do actually love me but don't want to admit it yourself or to anyone'

Rachel had left the Puckerman's an hour later. It was the next day at school, Rachel was stopped by Santana.

'You know last night, me and your boyfriend, had sex and it was hot' Santana said, she then left.

Rachel was beyond pissed out now. She walked into the choir room, whispered something to Brad then went up to Mr. Shuester.

'Can I sing a song?' Rachel said

'Sure' Mr. Schuester said

Rachel then sang 'someone like you' by Adele, when she finished she broke down and began to cry.

'I'm sorry but Finn, we are over' Rachel said, she then ran out

'What did I do?' Finn asked confused

Puck was about to go after Rachel, then Quinn got up.

'Puck, please. Let me handle this, I know you love her, but you are confusing her' Quinn said.

'How do you know?' Puck asked.

'I'm a hormonal pregnant chick' Quinn said, as she left the choir room. She found Rachel crying on the floor in the bathroom. 'Rachel, can we talk?'

'Sure, if you promise to tell Noah the truth' Rachel said.

'I can do that; he is the father after all. So what happened?'

'Well, my ex-boyfriend had his friends throw eggs and feathers on me. I called Finn like five times and he didn't answer, because apparently him and Santana were having sex, so I went to the Puckerman's because I didn't want to go home and his mom loves me.' Rachel said, 'so I knew, she'd help me'

Quinn couldn't help but giggled, she was very aware of how much Ms. Puckerman adored Rachel.

'Well makes since why you broke up with Finn' Quinn said, 'how about we go back to glee, then have girl's night at your house'

'Why mine?' Rachel said.

'Because, my mom kicked me out and I have been living in a hotel for a week' Quinn said.

'Just move in with me' Rachel said. 'My dad's are never home, and we have a big enough house for you also'

So the girls went back to the choir room, to face what damage was waiting for them. As they walked back in, Finn was beating puck. Well puck was beating Finn; it wasn't exactly easy to tell.

'Stop Puckerman' Rachel yelled, that managed to make puck stop and walk back. 'Finn for god sake, nothing happened, with puck and I, I used his damm shower and his laundry machines. Also I broke up with you because not only did you not call me back last night, after I called you. Because my ex- decided to feather and egged me, you were having sex with Santana'

Rachel then picked up her bag and walked out again, with Quinn and now Tina next to her. Kurt and Mercedes quickly followed.

**An: please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I have absolutely no idea how long this chapter is, because the computer I'm on. Won't tell me. So just review it, tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**An: so this next week is finals week. I'm in the middle of working on my part of a business project, but in between all my last minute homework. I'm updating this story. Also, a pre-warning for all my readers, after the 19****th****, I'm going through my old stories and making grammatical, spelling, continuary errors, as long with plot lines that I'm just not happy with. So no there won't be new chapters of stories I completed in the past but if you want to read the update be my guest. Also please review, I'm starting to think people have forgot about me.**

Rachel stared out the window, while tina was driving her car to Rachel's with Quinn sitting in the back seat. She went deep in thought, she had never had anyone over. _Well expect for Puck, but that was only because he used to hang out with Rachel's brother. Yes, Rachel Berry had a brother. She never uttered a word about him because first off he went to a private all boys school, where he was the lead in their glee club and second off anyone who met him practically begged at his feet. Rachel never believed that he was the prodigal son, as her fathers thought he was. She was only 3 mintues younger, and they thought he was the prince of the world and she was their maid, not even their daughter. She never told anyone in glee club about her fathers or her brother, or the other way around_. Quinn then snapped her out of her thoughts.

'are you okay, you look pale?' Quinn asked, actually concerned 'and I know that look. I have a talent for it lately'

That caused Rachel to giggle a little.

'I'm just scared' Rachel stated

'why?' Tina asked

'because my fathers aren't the best men in the world. And think my brother is the prodigal son' Rachel said.

'hold up. you have a brother' Quinn asked

'he's gay and besides he goes to Dalton' Rachel said.

'how is a prodigal son?' Tina asked

'my fathers think he has an amazing voice, and I'm horrible one' Rachel said.

'have they heard you at all?' Quinn asked.

'no, they won't give me a time of day. to them I'm just their maid service.' Rachel said

'why did you invite me to stay with you then?' Quinn asked

'honestly, so someone else could see how they are treating me' Rachel said. 'you know I go to glee club in secerct. I had to forge their signatures for any field trip in my life.'

Tina then pulled into rachel's driveway. Thankfully her fathers weren't home yet. But a blue small car was. Rachel just breathed slowly as she opened the front door and her brother was sitting watching tv.

'hey Rach' her brother said.

'Blaine, what are you doing here?' Rachel said, pissed off.

'dad said they were going be gone for a couple months, so they wanted me to stay with you' Blaine said.

'why, you and I know perfectally well I can take care of myself. I have been doing it for 15 years' Rachel said, getting pissed at his presents

'they said, they were worried about you' Blaine said

'worried about me. bullshit, they just want you around to make sure. I stick to my choirs' Rachel stated angerly.

Blaine looked around to relized the crowd of people had gotten larger, and that he didn't know any of them.

'fine, that was their reason, but not mine. I'm worried about you okay' Blaine said. 'I really am. Seriously rach, 3 boys in one month, and one being my ex-best friend, really Puck, you couldn't do better'

'shut up Blaine' Rachel screamed.

'umm Rach' Quinn asked. 'want me to stay at someone else's house'

'please don't' Rachel said.

Mercedes walked next to Quinn, and whispered something in her ear.

'i'm going stay with cedes. You are welcome to stay too if you like' Quinn said.

Everyone started to walk out the house again. Just leaving her brother and her alone.

'thanks a lot asshole' Rachel screamed.

'what did I do?' Blaine asked confused.

'you ruin everything for me' Rachel said.

'how?' Blaine asked

'because you get everything, you are praised for your talents. When I'm not even been given a chance to shine ' Rachel said

'who were those people anyways' Blaine said,

'they are my friends from glee club, were I'm the lead singer' Rachel said.

'you?" Blaine said trying not to laugh.

'you know what I'm out of here. Until you and her fathers wake up and relized that I'm worth it' Rachel stated, as she slammed the front.

She didn't know where she was going yet but she knew her life was crashing down. Puck was a complete ass to her, which wasn't new. He had always been that way, even when he was best friends with her brother, he was a complete utter ass to her. Her family didn't see her as a human being. Well her brother did, and he loved her very much, but she was tired of him not watching what had been going on. Rachel found herself walking across town .

She knocked at the door, luckly it didn't take long for the person to answer their door.

'rachel' Finn escaped out.

'can I stay with you?" Rachel said.

Finn looked at the girl and saw the heart break in her, as he nodded and allowed her in. She was soaked to the bone. He called his mom at work, asking if it was arlight, if Rachel borrowed one of her nightgowns.

Hours later of watching tv and falling asleep in each others arm, Finn had no idea what brought her back to him.

**An: I hope I did alright. I couldn't figure out a better person for rachel's brother. Her fathers will show up in the future. Also, I chose Finn instead of Puck, because it would make too much sense to have her go to Puck. Plus I wanted tension between the two friends. Trust me in the end it will make more sense. And yes, Klaine will happen**


	14. Chapter 14

**An: for those who got pissed because I had a slight finchel moment. Chill nothing sexual happened.**

Rachel woke up the next morning, realizing she was in Finn's arm.

'Finn' Rachel yelled, causing her ex to wake up

'What Rachel?' Finn said

'What is going on?' Rachel said.

'You came here upset' Finn said, 'so we watched TV and we fell asleep together, nothing else happened.'

'Good let's keep it that way' Rachel said. As she got up and took off the nightgown, and went to put her clothes back on then left.

She then walked to school; spend her whole entire day avoiding every person she ever met. She didn't answer anything in class and just kept to herself. She was fine, all day until she reached Glee club then she was forced to speak, when she found her brother sitting next to Kurt, talking to him about something.

'Why are you here?' Rachel yelled angrily forcing her brother out of his chair.

'I was trying to find you' Blaine stated, 'I looked all night for you. I even called the Puckerman's, because despite what I think of him now, I would of thought that's where you would go, but no you were somewhere else.'

'So what? I spent the night with someone else. Boo fucking hooo' Rachel yelled

'Did Berry just swear?' mike whispered to Tina. Tina had yet told her boyfriend, what was going on. So he was clueless that Rachel and Blaine were siblings.

'I just want you back home safe' Blaine pleaded.

'I'm not going back there. I have had enough of them and how they treated me. And don't you even dare say they don't treat me badly because you are never home' Rachel yelled. 'And as for your hatred for Puck, you only hate him because he even gives me a time of day, and I love him for that.'

Everyone just turned to the door way to find, Puck standing there with a shocked look on his face.

'Why are you here?' Puck said angrily, as he was about to punch Blaine, but Rachel held him back.

'He's just mad because I spent the night at someone else's house and didn't stay home' Rachel said.

'Who's house? Puck asked.

Before she could make up a good lie, Finn walked in and ruined it for her.

'She stayed at my house and we slept together' Finn said, 'and it was good.'

Blaine and Puck then both launched themselves at Finn and began to beat them up. Rachel proceeded to run out of the room in tears as Mr. Schuester came running in.

'What is going on here?' Mr. Schuester asked pissed off, at the boys fighting.

'Blaine, here, came to school because Rachel left the house and didn't come back' Kurt said, 'and Puck is mad because she spent the night with Finn instead of his house. And Finn took it passed the line'

'Will Mike help me get the two boys off of him and someone find Rachel' the teacher said,

'Already on it' Quinn said, as she left the room. She knew exactly where to find the broken teenager, in the bathroom.

Quinn pushed the door open and could hear crying.

'Rachel' Quinn asked, but no one answered. 'I know you are in here, I can hear you crying'

Rachel pulled the door open to one of the stalls, and then went back to her curled up position.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Quinn asked.

'It's not the matter of talking about it. It's the matter that no one will believe me' Rachel said.

'That's not true' Quinn said.

'Yes it is, when Ms. Puckerman called social services the first time. My dad's put on a big show for them. Making it seem like everything is normal and that we live this perfect life. They even hired a maid, for those two months when I was 4.' Rachel said.

'Wait, puck's mom tried to help you.' Quinn said. 'I'm sorry, but I always took it as Puck hated you.'

'Puck is confusing person. He was my brother's best friend, and we were all fine. Then he took his anger of losing my brother on me.' Rachel said, 'now, he's trying to make it up to me and Blaine hates that'

'Oh' Quinn said, 'have you tried anything?'

'Refusing dinner, running away, yelling rape, calling the police, basically anything I could think of. Nothing ever happens and I just got punished for it.' Rachel said. 'I just expect that I'm a no one'

Rachel got up and walked back to the choir room

Rachel and Quinn walked back into the choir room. Mr. Shuester had ended glee club for the day, but not before announcing they were going against, the hipsters from Thomas Adult education and the warblers of Dalton Academy. Rachel just froze in fear.

'What's wrong?" Quinn asked, realizing that Blaine had already left.

'My brother goes there, and they go to all his concerts' Rachel said.

'Well just use it as a time to prove to your dads your worth something' Artie said

'Oh I didn't see you there' Rachel said.

'It alright, if you want, you can stay at my house. It's just my dad and I. and he wouldn't mind. 'Artie said.

'That's nice of you but not needed' Rachel said.

I'm not sure, what is going on, but from that fight with your brother. It's clear to me that you are having a horrible time' Artie said. 'And if anyone can understand how that feels, I do.'

'That is nice of you' Rachel said

Noah Puckerman was not a hard species to find especially when a Cheerio was stuck on his lips. Rachel rolled her eyes, when she found him with the black hair sophomore, Maria. She just pulled him away from her.

'What the hell?' Puck yelled

'You can leave now, Maria' Rachel said, as she watched the cheerio leave. 'Why?'

'Why what?' puck asked confused

'why lately have you been trying so hard to be a better man, and give up slushing me, throwing eggs at me, and all the other little Puckerman shit you do' Rachel said. 'It's weird, strange and I'm not used to it. You changed and I accepted that. Now you are changing again. Stop it Noah. Stop changing.

Puck just laughed at her.

'You just want me to stop, because you are falling in love with me and little Puckerman' Puck said, sexually.

'You are so vulgar' Rachel said

'I bet if I got you naked right now your body would say different' Puck said.

'This is why we broke up, right there' Rachel said.

'No we broke up because I was the father of another woman's child' Puck said. Rachel started to walk away. 'If you want to know, I do love you. I just don't know how to prove it'

Rachel was about to respond to Puck's statement, and that she loved him too. But before she could she saw her brother, punch the man-child, she loves straight in the face then began to yell and punch at him. Rachel quickly got out of the hallway, and ran to the choir room. Lucky Tina and mike were still there.

'Sorry, T.' Rachel said panic. 'Need to borrow the boyfriend. Brother is beating the shit out of Noah'

'You can borrow him, but he keeps his clothes on' Tina stated

'Just want him to stop a blood bath' Rachel said. 'Only you can remove his clothes'

Mike followed Rachel out and around the corner where they found the boys rolling on the floor. Mike was able to get Puck off of Blaine. Mike then convinced Puck to come with him. Puck followed. Rachel watched as he went away.

'Stop looking at his ass, I'm right here' Blaine said.

'Oh like you don't' Rachel said

'Let's just go home' Blaine said.

Three days later, there Rachel stood in the middle of Sectional stage, singing 'something' by the Beatles with Mike singing lead. He was shockingly an amazing singer. Rachel breathed when Mike was finished and it was time for her solo. She entered the center and started to sing 'Across the Universe' by the Beatles. The whole crowd was screaming of excitement when New Directions won. Rachel was finishing getting dressed, when she heard someone open the door. She turned around hoping to find Brittney, Quinn or even Santana, instead she found her dad Leroy. Rachel breathed out in fear when she knew what was going to happen next.

**An: hope the new chapter was alright. I'm trying to give a back-story on how Rachel became who she is and why she acts the way she does. This will probably be my last update for a bit for this story, because after the father conformation, I'm completely clueless what is going to happen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**An: So all my stress and worries of passing all my classes are over. I passed all my classes. Pause for happy dancing. Now I have to finish up my friend's Christmas present, before we hang out tomorrow and I have to finish 2 more of my friend's presents by new years, but other than that I'm done when it comes to Christmas shopping. **

Rachel tensed up as tightly as her dad slapped his hand across her delicate face. He then went on to tell her, what he thought about her.

'You are a complete and utter bitch, who has no respect for authority. You aren't supposed to out step Blaine, ever, he is our star not you. You are our slave. You do what we say, when we say it, and how we say it.' Leroy said he then slapped her again. 'You mean nothing to any of us, in this whole world. When we get home, I'm giving you a gun so you will shoot yourself and I won't be blamed for it.'

Puck had been on the other side of door, listening in. yeah he knew, it was rude to ease drop, blah blah blah, but what Rachel's father said to her cross a line. Sure he didn't know who is father was but he was certain, no person, should ever be treated that way. so he busted into the room, punched Leroy then quickly grabbed Rachel and kept pulling her along, until they got into his truck, were he floored it and drove two hours out of town, to a park.

'Noah' Rachel said quietly. Puck look around making sure it was safe. 'Noah, you're freaking me out'

Puck let himself breathe for a minute, like he was running a marathon. He then looked at the weak brunette.

'Why haven't you told me?' puck said, trying not to get angry.

'How would I, it's not the easiest thing in the world to talk about?' Rachel said.

'Okay, Rachel. I know these past few years. I have been well a dick to you and all'

'True'

'And I should have never blame you for my falling out with your brother'

'So true'

'It's just because I love you and want no one else to have you or do anything to you but wasn't man enough to realize it until tonight'

'Defiantly true' Rachel said, not realizing at first that he had said he loved her. 'Wait, Love. You love me. You Noah Elijah Puckerman, badass Jew incapable of loving someone love me.

Rachel then moved closer to Puck and pulled his face downwards so her lips could meet his lips. They touched slowly and kissed sensually.

After what seemed like an entirety, they were quickly interrupted when a black sub's lights flashed into their lives.

'Oww, man' Puck said, to Kurt as Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittney and Quinn showed up 'took you guys long enough'

'Wait what's going on?' Rachel asked. 'Blaine, what's happening?'

'Well after Puck saved your life, our dads were arrested. We got emancipation, thanks to Brittney's father, who's a child lawyer who takes care of cases similar to this. She pulled a few strings with the local judge and also offered total disconnect to them for our safety. They do want us to live with people, and have a guardian for legal reasons but it isn't required.' Blaine said, 'I'm talking to Dalton tomorrow. I'm going to see if I can get a job or two and see how I can pay on a payment plan for my dorm room. Luckily though it will be lower because Kurt is joining me'

Rachel noticed her brother holding onto her friend's hand and smile

'Oh and where do I go?' Rachel said.

'You're going with Puckerman' Santana said. 'I know we are friends or anything but Puck seem to really like you and from the times I have made out with Puck and his mom has come home. She has asked if it was you and when it wasn't would always ask why you haven't gotten a nice Jewish girl. '

'Thanks Santana, I know how hard it is for you to be nice. Brittney is growing on you.' Rachel said Rachel then turned to Puck, who was looking at his feet. 'Well stud, I guess I'm living with you.'

Rachel and Puck left to go home.

'So, just let you know. I prefer to sleep naked' Puck said.

'Good, cause I have no clothes anyway' Rachel said.

Santana looked at the two then whispered to Brittney. 

'Who knew?" Santana said

'I did' Brittney responded

**An: well, this is the end of Rachel Strikes Back. Probably not the best but I thought it was an alright ending .**


End file.
